kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
The King's Silver
'The King's Silver '''is a side quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. After the events of ''All that Glisters'','' Sir Radzig will ask Henry to speak to Master Tobias Feyfar, who suspects something is happening at the abandoned Skalitz silver mine. You'll want to bring a torch to see your way through the mines. Synopsis ''The Skalitz mineworks are standing idle, still damaged by the Cuman raid. It's time to assess the state they're in and start the job of getting them back up and running, if possible. Objectives *Talk to the Chief Engineer **Examine the ore processing yard **Examine the condition of the waterworks **Find out if Nemoy really is stealing silver ***Examine the mining works ***Examine the condition of the mineshaft ***Find the mine gallery mentioned by Master Feyfar ****Escape from the mine ****Inform Tobias Feyfare *****Report the silver find to the Chief Engineer. Walkthrough After speaking to Sir Radzig, go and talk to Tobias. He'll reveal that a large quantity of silver has recently turned up, and the most likely origin is the abandoned mines at Skalitz. Tobias wants you to go and inspect the yard, the waterworks and one of the mine galleries. Most likely, the area will still be crawling with bandits. Go to Skalitz and scope out the ore processing yard, most of which is partially destroyed. Just as Tobias said, there are six bandits in here, so take them out however you see fit. Inspect the yard itself to determine that it's in surprisingly good condition. Now, go to the waterworks, which has been abandoned. Inspect the waterworks, determining that someone has attempted to destroy it, but it's still in working order. Now, detour a little bit and head to the camp west of Skalitz. There you'll find the miners, who have been apparently here for weeks, too afraid to leave. Speak to the foreman, Nemoy, and he'll confirm that the mine gallery is the only one still open. The other miners, including a miner's widow, will tell you that they'd rather stay than risk leaving and being murdered by bandits, or beg in Rattay with the other refugees. Finally, head over to the mine gallery, which is being guarded by a miner. He's been posted to make sure no one goes in, but he's a bit of a pushover, so he'll let you through. Miner Guard Stats Head into the mines and follow the path through the dark, including going up a ladder. After a bit, you will hear yelling - at least one men and a woman, arguing. Suddenly, there is a scream and Nemoy plummets down the shaft, smashing into the rocks and knocking Henry off the platform into the water. In the darkness, a voice begins calling out, asking if you are alright. One of them lights a torch and you will see two armed miners, who have appeared on the platform above you. They notice Henry and immediately blame him for what just happened. With the miner's body floating nearby, a perplexed Henry responds that it must have been one of the miners and tries to reason with them. No matter what you do, they'll come after you. Miner Stats The miner calls to the others, who are fleeing, then turns his attention back to Henry and beginning to fire at you. Take them out if you can, although as it's pitch black you'll have your work cut out for you. There's no going back, as you can't get onto the platform, so go forward until you reach a wall. Getting out isn't too hard - just stick go up, not down. If you fall, you'll die in the mine shaft. You'll probably find a few miners still creeping around the tunnels, so take care of them. Once you're outside, the quest expects you to go straight to Master Tobias, but you're Henry: Super Sleuth, and you're determined to get to the bottom of the murder. Go back to the camp, which is now abandoned, except for the widow, Zuzana. Talk to her, and she will confess that they were mining the silver. When Nemoy wanted to murder Henry in order to continue their operation, she shoved him in anger, and he fell down the shaft. Henry can either let her go, or take her back to Rattay to face trial. She admonishes him for condemning a desperate woman, which may be enough for Henry to lie to Tobias about finding her. He can then pressure Tobias for a reward - 300 for the information, 300 for the captive, and 300 for risking your neck - a speech check will bump that up to another 300 . Tobias' Stats Notes *''This whole quest is VERY buggy.'' **''There appears to be a glitch where Henry knows about Nemoy during his first conversation with Tobias, even before the investigation. This is probably as a result of exploring Skalitz before this quest. '' **''Sometimes when approaching the mine gallery, the Miner will be invisible. Somehow, he also turns up at the camp.'' **''There is no prompt to go back to the camp, you have to do it by yourself.'' *''Like all NPCs, Nemoy will go get some food in the morning at either 9, 10 or 11 AM, solving the issue with sleeping for the rest of the day. As soon as he's done eating, he will go back to sleep, making it impossible to talk to him.'' *''Note - Zuzana will mention a keg of silver nearby. There has been one found by players, but it is not intractable.'' *''It is possible to make the quest impossible to finish by going directly to the mine shaft, without talking with Nemoy first. All the events will trigger as normally, but finishing the quest will be blocked. Visit all points of interest in their alphabetic order described above to finish the quest fully and discover the truth.'' Category:Side Quests